


Черная ягода, белая ягода

by Karego



Series: Черная ягода, белая ягода [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <img/>
</p></blockquote>





	Черная ягода, белая ягода

– Многоног тебя задери! – шепотом ругался Тхеле, засовывая руку по локоть в шаровидный тикковый куст.  
Мелкие светло-зеленые листочки, такие нежные на вид, стойко защищали спелый плод, и чтобы сорвать его, нужно было постараться. Нащупать в сплошном коконе переплетенных веток и аккуратно достать, не раздавив крапчатую скорлупу и куст не повредив слишком сильно – иначе в следующем году урожая с него не дождаться.  
Сбор тикки – работа муторная, кропотливая, но все же корзина постепенно наполнялась.  
У Ильчи на другой стороне поляны тоже дела неплохо шли. Хотя она постоянно отвлекалась, гонялась за толстыми полосатыми жуками, заглядывала под каждую корягу, но и тикку выуживать из зарослей успевала. Ей-то проще – ручки совсем тоненькие.  
Тхеле посмотрел на свои ладони. Сам недалеко ушел. С лапищами охотников никакого сравнения, потому и помогает сборщицам.

– Ой, Тхеле, глянь, что я нашла! – Ильчи неслась к нему со всех ног, протягивая на раскрытых ладонях крупный, отливающий синевой шар.  
– Посмотри-посмотри! Черненькая. Спелая совсем. Чудо какое!  
Тхеле пожал плечами. Разве это чудо? Подумаешь, ягода-паштан. Правда, рано для них. Да и место не то.  
– Бери, – сказала она с улыбкой.  
– Мне? Зачем?  
– А кому еще? – Ильчи прыснула. – Я такое не ем!  
– Ну… в деревню отнести?  
– Ага, как же! Мужчины все на охоте, старикам не надо, а детям нельзя еще. – Она нахмурилась. – Чего ты?  
– Не все на охоте, – буркнул Тхеле. – Претч вон остался.  
– Перебьется. Не хватало еще ягоды носить дураку этому.  
Тхеле скривился.  
– Ну и что, что дурак, зато охотник хороший…  
– Ага, хороший, но я бы ему и гнилушки не подала. – Она наморщила нос, прищурилась, а потом произнесла задумчиво: – Смотри, эта ягода не ко времени появилась, не на своем месте… ну разве это не знак? Будто специально для тебя, не в сезон рожденного, правда?  
– Ты случайно с духами леса общаться не начала? Знаки выискиваешь… Старшей хочешь стать?  
– А почему бы и нет? – Ильчи фыркнула. – Может, и правда духи на меня укажут, когда время придет. – Она склонила голову к плечу, посмотрела строго. Смешная такая. – С чего отказываешься?  
Тхеле закатил глаза.  
– Не люблю я их просто, вот и все. – Насупился и добавил негромко: – Да и толку-то паштан на меня переводить… все равно лучше не станет.  
– Глупости. До Обряда целый год, успеешь силу набрать. А испытание совсем несложное. Все парни его проходят – и ничего.  
Тхеле покачал головой, но не стал ничего говорить. Зачем девчонке знать, что к испытанию, а значит и Обряду, его не допустят.  
Ильчи притопнула ножкой.  
– Лопай сейчас же!  
– Вот только чтобы тебя порадовать, – проворчал Тхеле, прокусил плотную кожицу и, поморщившись, высосал сочную мякоть.  
Ильчи выкинула шкурку и удивленно произнесла:  
– Похоже, тебе и впрямь не нравится. Странно.  
– Черный паштан мне горьким кажется. Не слишком, есть-то можно, но без удовольствия. Белый вкуснее, – добавил он и осекся, заметив изумленный взгляд Ильчи.  
– То есть ты его пробовал?  
– Ну да, – потупился Тхеле. – Нашел как-то. Сборщики одну ягодку пропустили, а я решил сравнить…  
– Но нельзя же! Ты хоть к Старшей потом сходил?  
– Паштаном не отравишься. – Тхеле прикусил губу. – Но вообще, да, сходил. Кайса сказала, ничего страшного. Я уже взрослый – вреда не будет, а если мне белый больше нравится, то можно иногда. Я с тех пор черный совсем перестал есть – свою долю всегда кому-нибудь отдаю.  
Ильчи жалостливо вздохнула.  
– От своей доли отказываешься, но белых-то ягод тебе взамен не дают?  
– Не то чтобы… Если очень хочется, меня Старшая ими кормит.  
– Может, тебе и мясо чешуйчатых нравится? – спросила Ильчи, хитро прищурившись.  
– Нравится. И что?  
– А ничего. Чудной ты.  
– Так это не новость, – вздохнул Тхеле.  
Ильчи боднула его в плечо.  
– Не обижайся, ладно?  
– Я не обижаюсь, – сказал он, погладив девочку по макушке. – Пойдем-ка домой, скоро темнеть начнет.

 

Шли медленно, корзины были тяжелыми, неудобными. Оттягивали руки, цеплялись за все, били в бока жесткими ободами. Тхеле в который раз задумался, что стоит повозиться пару дней да сделать закрытый короб с ремнями, как на сумках охотников, чтобы за плечами носить. Только снаружи мягким обернуть, а то спина вся в синяках и царапинах будет.  
Он хотел у Ильчи корзину забрать, но та не отдала. Пыхтела, спотыкалась, но тащила сама.  
– Справлюсь, – говорила она. – А ты обе корзины далеко не унесешь. Или руки вывихнешь, или изранишься в кровь.  
Вообще-то она права была, потому Тхеле особо не настаивал, просто следил, чтобы девочка не выдыхалась, старался идти помедленнее и остановки делал чаще, чем было необходимо самому.  
Делянка, где они тикку собирали, была самая дальняя; к деревне подошли, когда солнце почти село, отсвечивало багровым сквозь плетение ветвей. Заката отсюда не увидишь, но Тхеле часто бывал на Сухом Холме, а там деревья не загораживали неба. И он любил смотреть, как солнце укладывает круглое брюхо на темную шкуру леса и медленно-медленно утопает в ней, а потом и вовсе закапывается в землю, чтобы утром выползти с другой стороны. Он знал, конечно, что спит солнце вовсе не там, где кажется. Знал, что, сколько ни иди, а оно останется таким же близким и таким же бесконечно далеким. Даже на краю земли, где Великая Вода грызет скалистый берег, до него не дотянуться.  
В детстве Тхеле мечтал, что вырастет, пройдет испытание, а потом, став самым сильным и умелым из охотников, отправится в путешествие на край земли, а может, и дальше… туда, где живет народ плавучих городов.  
У черной ягоды был горький вкус разочарования.

Тхеле откинул полог на входе. Внутри землянки было темно и тихо. Две луны уже жил один, а до конца не привык. Нет, ему нравилось на самом деле, и рад был, что родители отпустили из гнезда раньше положенного срока, но иногда забывался. Ловил себя на мысли, что такая тишина подозрительна, наверняка младшие очередную шалость затевают: например, сидят в засаде, изображая страшных лесных монстров, чтобы, улучив момент, выкатиться под ноги сплошным клубком с воплями и улюлюканьем.  
Зайти бы к ним завтра, а то давно не был, соскучился.  
Он нащупал в темноте гладкий бок лампы-пузыря, щелкнул по нему. Светляк проснулся, застрекотал, раздул желто-оранжевое брюхо и полез по стеклу, перебирая присосками.  
– Проголодался, паразит? – Тхеле вытряхнул из сетки-ловушки мошкару, высыпал в лампу. – Ну, извини, я весь день делом был занят. А ты и так толстый, скоро придется лампу побольше искать.  
Впрочем, светляку до этих слов не было никакого дела – он мошек подбирал.  
Его хозяин тоже без ужина не остался – на столе нашлась корзинка, прикрытая полотном, а в ней горшок с тушеным мясом и свежие лепешки. Мать заходила. Тхеле говорил ей уже, что и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться, но она, видно, не верила, продолжала и на его долю готовить. И не только готовить. Будто мало ей возни с малышами. Он даже Старшей однажды пожаловался на это. Кайса тогда усмехнулась и сказала:  
– Мельти еще не привыкла к мысли, что сын вырос. – Вздохнула и добавила: – Ты ее тоже пойми, ведь ей столько переживаний выпало, неудивительно, что она все еще беспокоится.  
Тхеле знал, да. У Мельти долго не было детей, а потом все же появился он. И не в положенное время, в холода – вообще непонятно как выжил. Всей деревней выхаживали: грели по очереди, рыскали по всем окрестным лесам, чтобы найти гнезда пуховок, уже залегших в спячку, разбудить и уговорить помочь. А после? Тикка незрелая была, мучнистые клубни тоже еще не наросли – чем младенца кормить? Так что матери досталось. Теперь еще и Обряд…  
Кайса сказала – нельзя. Испытатели жестоки, это не духи племени, с ними не договоришься. Вдруг они решат, что Тхеле может кровь народа ослабить – вычистят тогда, в бесцветного превратят. Работать он сможет, а жить – как? У бесцветных – ни чувств, ни желаний… камни ходячие. И пусть Тхеле на самом деле здоров, просто родился слабеньким, неизвестно, поймут ли это испытатели. Они не изменились со времен Ядовитой Воды, когда жуткая хворь косила мужчин, и избавиться от нее можно было, только обесцветив больного…  
Кайса сказала, Тхеле и без Обряда важен для племени. Пусть он не станет охотником и отцом, но все-таки сможет жить нормальной жизнью... почти.  
Мама плакала из-за этого, Тхеле слышал, но утешить ничем не мог. Самого бы кто утешил. Радовался только, что он у нее не один: духи сжалились, через двенадцать лет после рождения Тхеле послали еще детей. Двойняшки росли здоровыми, а значит, Мельти все-таки дождется внуков.

 

С самого утра Тхеле засел в мастерской. Приходили девчонки, звали ягоды перебирать, но он отказался – своей работы хватало. Кроме того, была еще одна причина… Отсюда, из-под летнего навеса хорошо просматривались южные ворота. Сегодня должны охотники вернуться. Стада чешуйчатых шли из заболоченной котловины, где в начале теплого сезона метали икру. А теперь с подросшим потомством возвращались в степь, и нужно было запастись их мясом, чтобы женщинам до холодов хватило. Главное – время не упустить: чешуйчатые только два раза в год здесь появлялись. Так что все мужчины вот уже несколько дней били их где-то там, у южных границ леса. Старались. Ведь недаром говорят: недокормленная женщина – страшнее иглозуба. А вернутся с добычей – будет праздник. На сходной поляне уже сложены дрова для костра и выставлены бочонки с хмельным соком, девушки бегают туда-сюда стайками и, несмотря на сердитые окрики матерей, больше хихикают и украшениями друг перед дружкой хвастают, чем делом занимаются.  
Тхеле тоже как на иголках. Вот что ему-то не сидится? Работал бы, кроил кожу для охотничьих попон, а он все на ворота пялится. И ведь каждый раз себя так ведет. Если раньше отговаривался тем, что отец тоже с охотниками, что Тхеле его ждет, то теперь… Себе-то можно признаться: не отца он за оградой деревни высматривал. Ххайта. Его рослую фигуру выискивал среди других мужчин.  
Не помнил, когда все началось – давно, это точно. Не понимал, во что превратилось – не детское восхищение там было, а что-то другое уже. Смирился. Знал, что так нельзя, что, по-хорошему, надо бы перестать Ххайту глаза мозолить, не заговаривать, держаться подальше – и тот скоро забудет о его существовании. У них ведь ничего общего: друзьями им не стать, на охоту вместе не ходить… На что тут надеяться? Но Тхеле не мог. Попытался однажды дать себе такой зарок – жизнь не мила стала. Представил, что Ххайт пройдет и не потреплет по макушке мимоходом, не улыбнется издалека, и его черной тоской скрутило. Едва не побежал в пещеру к испытателям: пусть бы в бесцветного превратили, зато от этих чувств бы избавили.  
Не выдержал. Опять искал встречи.  
Ххайт обрадовался в тот раз. Спросил:  
– Что-то тебя давно не было видно, заработался? – И отдал мешочек голубой чешуи. – Вот. Специально для тебя принес. Полдня за блестянкой гонялся, чтобы собрать. Верткая, зараза! Зато теперь будет чем пояса девичьи украшать.  
Тхеле тогда даже поблагодарить толком не смог – горло сдавило. Весь вечер потом перебирал искристые чешуйки, вспоминал, сколько всего Ххайт для него сделал. И серьезного, вроде обещания притопить Претча в отхожем месте, если еще раз на Тхеле руку поднимет, и вот такого. Никогда из леса с пустыми руками не возвращался, обязательно что-то красивое, необычное или просто забавное для него находил.  
Тем вечером Тхеле решил для себя, что не будет даже пробовать отказаться от его внимания и заботы, и спрашивать не станет, зачем это ему. Пока Ххайту не надоест, пусть все остается так. Пусть опять будут короткие встречи и разговоры… в пару фраз всего, ну и что?  
Тхеле мотнул головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, и снова взялся за работу. Кожа болотника была толстой, плотной, резалась плохо. Зато лучшей защиты от ядовитых колючек не найти. Да что там, попона из нее даже удар рогача порой выдерживала. И лучше бы поторопиться – несколько мужчин в этот раз в старых, латанных-перелатанных накидках на охоту ушли, а он все вздыхает и мечтает непонятно о чем.  
Только сосредоточиться не получалось. Вся деревня бурлила, готовилась к празднику. Детишки высыпали гурьбой на улицу – видно, не могли на уроках усидеть, и старики махнули рукой, выпустили их пораньше. Носятся теперь, шумят, ни дать ни взять – стадо рогачей во время гона. Мастерскую пытались приступом взять – Тхеле пришлось откупаться обрезками кожи и другой мелочевкой, чтобы ничего нужного не попортили.  
Потом Ильчи прибежала, давясь смехом и явно умирая от желания что-то рассказать. Болтушка. Пришлось слушать, как Старшая отлавливала девиц и поила настоем вежены.  
– А они носы морщили: горький, мол, да мы и так, да без него, да вести себя будем прилично. Ха! Кто ж им поверит? – Ильчи прыснула. – Вот и Кайса не поверила. Сказала, знает она их. Танцы, хмель – все равно не утерпят. Пусть развлекаются сколько хотят, пока молодые и свободные, но эти две луны чтоб настой пили. А то дети случайные появятся, а воспитывать всей деревней потом, что ли? – Ильчи закатила глаза. – А они думают, что ерунда. Дурехи, правда?  
– Посмотрю я на тебя через пару лет, – проворчал Тхеле. – И вообще, отойди, не топчись по заготовкам, сплетница мелкая.  
– Ой, я не заметила! Прости.  
Тхеле хотел было сказать, что она сейчас мало отличается от тех дурех, которые сначала делают, а думать начинают после, но осекся – увидел, как в ворота въезжает охотничий отряд.  
Многоноги, груженные коконами, тяжело дышали, взрыкивали недовольно. Им на сей раз досталось – добычи было много, а каждую разделанную тушку приходилось пленкой покрывать и оплетать паутиной, чтоб не портилась, а потом еще и тащить все это на себе до самого дома. Охотники тоже выглядели уставшими. Ну да ничего, сейчас мясо в хранилище уберут, зверей накормят и тогда уж отдохнут сами.

***  
Тхеле устроился меж узловатых корней старого дерева, пока место никто не занял. Здесь было хорошо – никто ноги не оттопчет, а от большого костра тепло. Щурясь, смотрел на яркое пламя, на веселящийся народ. Музыканты старались вовсю, на вытоптанном пятачке отплясывала молодежь, а на больших жаровнях готовилось угощение. Мужчинам – мясо рогачей, женщинам – мясо чешуйчатых. Тхеле уже съел пару кусков, без особого аппетита, правда. Просто потому, что Старшая как-то слишком пристально за ним наблюдала. Наверное, опасалась, что Тхеле еще не пришел в себя после запрета на Обряд. Зря. Все с ним нормально уже. А что сидит в сторонке, так он и раньше в таких забавах не участвовал, больше наблюдать любил.  
Себя не представлял среди танцующих, а вот посмотреть – другое дело. Особенно когда ритмичная музыка сменялась плавной, протяжной мелодией, смешанная толпа замирала, и парни отступали, оставляя в круге девушек. Те уже не хохотали, не дурачились… двигались завораживающе мягко, как-то по-особому смотрели на своих избранников, а поймав взгляд, не выпускали. Это было их собственное, женское колдовство. Тхеле не доводилось на себе его испытывать, он только отголоски ловил, но и того хватало.  
Отблески огня играли на светлой-светлой коже, тонкие руки плели чувственную вязь – казалось, это не соседские девчонки, знакомые с детства, а солнечные духи, решившие спуститься с неба на одну короткую ночь.  
Такое колдовство безвредно и мимолетно: развеется утром без следа, и «пойманный» освободится. А может быть, сложится новая пара. Глядишь, и в этот раз кто-то из охотников отправится в лес, чтобы добыть искристый рог, подарить его «поймавшей», сказав, что хочет общий дом.  
Тхеле вздохнул, сидеть здесь дальше отчего-то расхотелось. Возвращаться в опустевшую деревню тоже не было желания, но он встал и, подумав немного, шагнул на тропинку, ведущую к Сухому Холму. Высоко забираться не стал, устроился на взгорке, слушая отзвуки музыки. Гулянье будет еще долго продолжаться, но сейчас молодежь разобьется на пары, общие танцы закончатся… смотреть уже будет неинтересно. Вернее, немного не так: смотреть на это будет… обидно, вот. Глупость несусветная, а куда деваться? Только уйти подальше, да подождать, пока перегорит.

Тхеле с удивлением услышал, что по тропинке кто-то идет. Прямо к нему. Он вскочил, нарочито громко потоптался на месте – если какая-то нетерпеливая парочка уже решила уединиться, лучше бы им заранее понять, что здесь они не одни, а то неудобно получится.  
– А, значит, я правильно решил на Сухом Холме тебя поискать, прежде чем в деревню идти.  
– Ххайт?  
– Не признал? – тихо рассмеялся тот, подошел ближе. – Хорошее место. Только огня не хватает.  
– Отсюда костер виден, – растерянно ответил Тхеле.  
– Он слишком далеко. Ну да ничего, сейчас свой разведем – сушняка здесь много. – Ххайт полез в кусты, проворчал оттуда: – Помогай, чего застыл?  
Тхеле фыркнул. Заметно, что они с Ильчи из одного гнезда – та точно так же пытается им командовать. Даже интонации как у брата.  
Хворост собрали быстро, разожгли… Стало, правда, лучше, только вот Тхеле не понял, к чему все это. Занервничал. Не выдержал, спросил:  
– Зачем искал-то?  
Ххайт вздохнул, наклонился вперед – неверный свет костра изрезал его лицо резкими тенями, превратил глаза в темные провалы, будто у подземного чудовища – и неожиданно мягким тоном поинтересовался:  
– А ты зачем сбежал? Чтобы сидеть тут в одиночестве? Все до единого у общего огня собрались, а ты в темноте спрятался. Так плохо, да?  
Тхеле вздрогнул, отшатнулся.  
– Откуда знаешь?  
– Кайса сказала.  
– Я не собирался ничего странного делать, можешь Старшей передать, чтоб не беспокоилась.  
Ххайт мотнул головой.  
– Верю. Просто нельзя так. Неправильно. – Он усмехнулся. – Ну, раз не хочешь быть со всеми, то я с тобой посижу.  
Тхеле распахнул глаза.  
– И ты пришел… чтобы я не один был сегодня?  
– Это странно?  
– Не знаю. Да, странно. Променял праздник и девушек… на меня?  
Ххайт пожал плечами.  
– Получается, так, – хмыкнул он. – Я тебе должен. В этот раз ведь ничего не принес. Но, правда, времени не было по сторонам оглядываться.  
– Да я и без подарков!.. – Тхеле вскочил, произнес, запинаясь: – Д-думаешь, я только ради них… с тобой?  
– А ты со мной? – Ххайт окинул его насмешливым взглядом. – Мне кажется, наоборот: прячешься, дичишься…  
Тхеле помотал головой.  
– Вовсе нет. Просто я навязываться не хотел.  
– Да? Ну и хорошо тогда. – Ххайт улыбнулся, а у Тхеле аж сжалось все внутри от этой улыбки. – Кстати, я кое-что с собой захватил. Так что праздничную ночь мы проведем как положено: у живого огня, с едой и выпивкой.  
Ххайт снял с плеча охотничью сумку, извлек оттуда большую флягу с ягодным вином и пару лотков с мясом, завернутых в листья холстянки.  
Тхеле взял свою долю, развернул широкий мягкий лист, принюхался и замер.  
– Это же…  
– Мясо чешуйчатых, да. Я знаю, ты любишь, но нечасто достается.  
Глаза защипало. Ну почему он такой? Тхеле отвернулся, чтобы скрыть смущение. Не верилось, что может быть так хорошо. Ххайт сейчас рядом. Пришел, принес вкусное – специально для него ведь. Смотрел ласково.  
Одиночество отступило, вот что. Недалеко, ненадолго. Спряталось за деревьями в чернильной тени, недовольно косясь на костер, разведенный Ххайтом, и обещая вернуться, как только возможность представится. Пусть. Зато сейчас хорошо. Эта ночь принесла нежданный подарок, маленькое чудо, которое никому, кроме Тхеле, не нужно. Скоро все закончится – не будет же Ххайт сидеть с ним до рассвета, но пока…  
Огонь лениво пожирал сухие сучья, дышал жаром, выбрасывая стайки оранжевых искр, деревья шелестели кронами, шептались с духами неба, а со сходной поляны звучала тихая музыка. Тхеле слушал и впервые в жизни жалел, что не родился золотистой. Смотрел на Хайта и представлял, что мог бы… «поймать» его. Увести за собой хоть единожды.  
Дурные мысли! Дурные! Разве можно – так? Он зеленый – и Ххайт зеленый. Зачем смотреть на него, мечтать о несбыточном? А не смотреть не мог. Будто закостенел весь и взглядом прикипел.  
Холодок побежал по спине: а вдруг Ххайт заметит?  
Тхеле поежился – все шерстинки встопорщились. Не зная, куда деваться от стыда, сцапал флягу с вином. Глотнул – чуть не подавился. Про лоток с мясом забыл – едва не вывернул все в траву. Ххайт вовремя подхватил, спас от позора.  
– Растеряха. – Покачал головой. – Давай помогу, раз сам с угощеньем управиться не можешь.  
Тхеле моргнул, уставился на Ххайта.  
– Ешь, – сказал тот, улыбаясь.  
И Тхеле потянулся, взял с его рук кусочек мяса. Сок потек по пальцам Ххайта, а Тхеле, видно, совсем голову потерял – потянулся опять и облизал их. Дочиста. Услышав прерывистый вздох, дернулся, зажмурился. Что же он натворил? Ххайт все поймет. Наверняка уже понял. А открыть глаза страшно. Что он там увидит? Ничего хорошего.  
Мгновенья капали, растворялись в темноте… но ничего не происходило. И Ххайт руку не отбирал. Все так же касался его губ подушечками пальцев и, кажется, легонько поглаживал. Зачем?  
Тхеле не мог больше прятаться за закрытыми веками и терзаться неизвестностью.

Ххайт не злился. Но и от обычного добродушия в нем ничего не осталось. Глаза были странные, потемневшие, и что там в них – не определить. Уголок рта нервно кривился. И сяжки стояли дрожащим веером вокруг головы, как в минуту опасности… или…  
Не. Может. Этого. Быть.  
А в следующий миг Ххайт его уже целовал. Жарко, жадно. Прижимал к себе, гладил спину и плечи. Шептал:  
– Поймал. Поймал ты меня…  
– Поймал, – отзывался Тхеле, покоряясь ласке.

Позже все случившееся казалось сном, горячечным бредом – будто он дурманника наелся. Глубоко внутри ныло, тянуло… даже дышать было тяжело. Только не тело ныло – душа. Такую хворь Кайса никакими настоями не выгонит.  
А если пойти по тропке до Сухого Холма, еще хуже становилось. Потому что не сон это был. Вон и кострище черным пятном портит землю, и трава примятая, вытоптанная, особенно там, где…  
Наверное, это наказание. За то, что ухватил ему непредназначенное, на колдовство золотистых покусился. Вот теперь и мается. Будто не он Ххайта поймал, а Ххайт его. Поймал, а с рассветом отпустить забыл. Сам ушел и кусок души с собой унес.  
Когда-нибудь это пройдет. Может, к следующему году, когда дожди смоют золу, когда новой травой затянет все следы, и дыра в душе зарастет. А может, Тхеле просто научится с этим жить, не вспоминая ежечасно.

Ххайта он больше не видел. Старался не видеть. Да это и несложно было, если от дома до мастерской – короткими перебежками, а там уж сидеть, не поднимая глаз от заготовок. Даже от Ильчи шарахаться начал. Но та тоже была какая-то притихшая. Не теребила, не трещала без умолку, по ягоды не звала. Зайдет иногда в мастерскую, спросит, не надо ли чего, а потом уходит, наградив странным, нечитаемым взглядом.  
На Тхеле иногда накатывал страх: а вдруг Ххайт рассказал ей? Может, даже посмеялся? Но тут же одергивал себя. Не мог он так поступить. Обсуждать ловчие ночи вообще не принято, а уж Ххайт тем более не стал бы. Он надежный… справедливый… Тхеле думал об этом и едва не выл – все мысли так или иначе за Ххайта цеплялись. Встряхивали воспоминания, жалили больно. Грозили выгрызть изнутри, в пустую скорлупку превратить. Но дни шли за днями, и он как-то жил, насквозь пропитанный дурманным ядом, постепенно свыкаясь с ним.

Тхеле, как обычно, засиделся за работой допоздна. Когда стало смеркаться, навел в мастерской порядок и засобирался домой.  
Покрутил головой – народу слишком много на улице, все спешат куда-то… Тхеле стало тревожно – в это время только детвора, не выловленная родителями, носится. Может, что-то случилось? Словно в ответ на его мысли со стороны северных ворот раздался обиженный рев многонога. Так кричит раненое животное. Тхеле вздрогнул и поспешил туда – вдруг и его помощь понадобится?  
Зверь мотал косматой башкой, выл, поджимая к брюху подбитую лапу. Мужчины удерживали его, опутав ремнями, а Кайса замазывала рану густым лечебным варом.  
Тхеле подходить ближе не стал, поймал кого-то из мелких.  
– Знаешь, что произошло?  
– А то! – Пацаненок раздулся от гордости, заплясал на месте, перебирая лапками. Ткнул пальцем куда-то в толпу. – Ххайт совсем помешался, вот что произошло! За искристым рогом поехал, да не к лесным рогачам полез, как все делают, а к болотным. А те ж здоровые и злые – жуть! А Ххайт вожака добыл! Женится теперь. Кто ж ему откажет?

Вокруг шумели, переговаривались… И никто не заметил, что небо обвалилось на Тхеле всей своей огромной тушей, вдавило в землю, изломало, как сухую ветку. Жаль, не убило на месте.  
Он застыл неживой деревяшкой, ничего не видя и не слыша. Не заметил, как расступились все и гомон стих, сменившись настороженной тишиной.  
– Тхеле? Ну что ты? – мутное пятно перед глазами говорило голосом Ххайта.  
Да это и был Ххайт. Исцарапанный, грязный, в разодранной попоне. Тхеле отстраненно подумал, что починить ее будет сложно. Хотя… Вот тут зашить, тут – заплатку побольше, и еще послужит.  
– Тхеле, возьми. Прошу тебя.  
Ххайт. Он протягивал ему белый блестящий рог – и когда только успел очистить? – перевитый охряным шнурком. Все как положено…  
Тхеле сжал зубы. Сяжки вздыбились было, но тут же повисли безжизненно вокруг головы.  
– А я возьму, – произнес он горько. – Возьму, даже если это и шутка такая. – Выхватил у Ххайта рог, едва не порезавшись об острую грань. – И назад не отдам, не жди.  
Ххайт пытался что-то сказать, но Тхеле уже не слушал. Отступил, развернулся и ушел, прижимая к груди драгоценную добычу.

– Как же так?! – выкрикнул кто-то из толпы. – Разве можно зеленому рог отдавать?  
Подошла Кайса, вытирая руки полотном. Проворчала:  
– Разберемся. – И хлопнула Ххайта по плечу. – Иди за мной. Царапины твои смажем, а потом и с духами поговорим.

Тхеле не стал будить светляка, зашел в дом тихо, забрался на ложе и свернулся там. Не спал – где тут заснешь? Думал.  
Мать опять будет плакать… Интересно, ей уже рассказали? Отец… ну, он всегда был спокойным, может, и в этот раз спокойствие ему не изменит. А вот другие… Тхеле вздохнул. Ладно, если совсем плохо станет, он как-нибудь пару лун перетерпит, а потом караваны торговцев пойдут. Они не строят домов, а живут в шатрах на спинах своих жужел. А те длиной в полдеревни каждая, и ног не счесть. Им не страшны любые хищники, реки и овраги, они идут по лесам и степям, несут своих хозяев, их скарб и товары со всего мира – от Великой Воды до самых Гор. Пройдут скоро и через их деревню. Тогда Тхеле попросится к торговцам – умелые руки им пригодятся, и уедет далеко-далеко отсюда. А перед этим… отдаст все-таки Ххайту рог.

Светляк застрекотал в своем углу, забегал по лампе – громкий топот с улицы его разбудил. Тхеле зажмурился. Представилось страшное: Претч, например, нашел повод отыграться, подговорил всех, кого смог, и сейчас разъяренные соплеменники собираются выгнать Тхеле из деревни. А он в одиночку далеко не уйдет – звери растерзают прежде, чем до безопасного места доберется.  
– Тхеле? – На пороге стоял Ххайт.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Ххайт подошел, устроился рядом, погладив рог, с которым Тхеле так и лежал в обнимку.  
– Ты его принял. Где мне еще быть? – вздохнул он. – Не знаю, почему ты так решил, но это не злая шутка. Я на самом деле хочу быть с тобой, вот и все.  
Тхеле задрожал, через силу выдавил:  
– Нельзя же…  
– Почему нельзя? Можно. – Ххайт улыбнулся. – Я и раньше знал – у торговцев как-то зеленую пару видел, а сегодня и Кайса подтвердила. Она с духами других племен, даже самых дальних, говорила. И кое-где воспоминания древних сохранились. Так что недовольным пришлось умолкнуть.  
– Что там? Расскажи! – потребовал Тхеле.  
Ххайт фыркнул.  
– У наших предков вообще не было деления на мужчин и женщин. А цвет кожи и скорлупы – это только цвет. Да, зеленые – сильнее, а золотистые могут говорить с духами, но различия не такие уж и большие.  
– Вот как? Значит, ничего плохого не случилось?  
– Не случилось. – Ххайт коснулся рога, размотал шнурок. – Так что? Теперь ты мне позволишь сделать все, как полагается?  
Тхеле опасливо кивнул и подставил голову.  
Ххайт взял в горсть прядь волос и несколько нерабочих сяжек, сплел косичку.  
Тхеле потрогал бусины на концах шнура.  
– Так и буду ходить?  
– Будешь.  
– И никто слова не скажет?  
– Пусть только попробуют! – Ххайт рассмеялся. Потом замолк, опустил глаза и добавил: – Еще Кайса наказала кормить тебя вволю мясом чешуйчатых и белой ягодой, а она будет настои какие-то особенные для тебя делать. Кожа после них светлее не станет, конечно, но может быть… через пару лет…  
– Что через пару лет? – не понял Тхеле. Спросил и рот открыл от изумления. Ххайт выглядел смущенным донельзя – вот уж чудо из чудес.  
– Ну, понимаешь… а вдруг – яйцо? Хорошо же будет, правда?

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
